


Tails' Birthday Surprise

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Breasts, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Intimacy, LEWD, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sex, Sex Toys, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Teamwork, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Requested by The Cyborg Fox: Tails' friends throw him a surprise birthday party. Little did he know what the girls had in store for him... Content warning: this lemon is rated Explicit for sex. All characters are portrayed as adults.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tails' Birthday Surprise

**Author’s Note: All characters in this smut fic are at or above the age of 18.**

* * *

Arriving home from the hardware store, Tails docked his Tornado biplane in his workshop and made his way toward the front door of his mountainside home in the Mystic Ruins. Both of his hands full of paper bags, the fox struggled to turn the handle and allow himself into the house. As he walked in, and turned on the lights, he was greeted with a surprise.

“Happy birthday, Tails!”

“Ahhhh!” Tails fell over from the surprise, dropping the contents of his bags all over the floor. He looked around to find all his closest friends gathered around him: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit…even Team Chaotix showed up.

“What’s going on here?” Tails asked, shocked to find the guests in his home.

“What do you think, little bro?” Sonic replied, approaching the young fox. “It’s your birthday, silly!”

“Oh, that’s right!” Tails was so preoccupied with his work that he lost track of the days, forgetting that his birthday was today. He was led into the kitchen, where a fresh batch of chili was simmering on the stovetop, a pill of grilled hotdogs laid on a plate in the shape of a pyramid, and a large, green cake labeled “Happy 19th Birthday Tails!” was sitting on the table, waiting for the party goers to chow down. 

“Thank you, guys,” Tails said, addressing everyone who assembled in the kitchen, tears welling up in his eyes. “It means the world to me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Amy replied, giving the orange kitsune a long hug. “You’re always there for us, so now it’s our turn to return the favor.”

And with that, the group had a merry time, consuming the chili dogs, enjoying the cake, gathering around the fox as he opened various gifts from his friends, and reminiscing about their adventures.

The party went on for several hours, well into the evening. Eventually, most of the party goers left, sharing their goodbyes as they went to their cars, parked on the other side of the house to prevent the kitsune from discovering them as he arrived home. The only ones left were Tails, Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Sonic. The blue hedgehog was sleeping on the sofa, his legs and arms spread out in a sitting position while he peacefully snored with his mouth wide open.

“So Tails,” Amy began, the remaining guests sitting in the kitchen, alcoholic beverages in their hands. “You’re 19 now…do you have a girlfriend yet?”

“Me?” Tails asked.

“Yeah, of course you, silly goose,” Cream replied, a smile on her face.

“Well, I…” Tails was visibly nervous, sweat forming on his brow. This was a subject he didn’t like to discuss, especially with women. “No, I’ve been so busy with my work that I haven’t even thought of dating.”

“Then I suppose you haven’t enjoyed the pleasures of sexual intimacy?” Blaze said, leaning against the countertop on the other side of the kitchen.

“What?” Tails’ face turned red at such a personal question. “Well, I suppose not, no…”

“Hmmph.” The cat turned away, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. “Back in my time, everyone had the opportunity to initiate sexual contact by adulthood.”

“Haha, Tails is a virgin!” Cream laughed, chiming in rudely, almost spilling her wine. The rabbit was buzzed, despite only having a few servings of alcohol. “I’m nearly the same age as you, and I’ve already lost my virginity!”

“Now Cream!” Amy covered her mouth with a gloved hand. “I’m sorry Tails, she’s a bit of a lightweight. But you gotta admit…it is kind of lame that you _still_ haven’t had sex yet.”

Tears began pouring down the kitsune’s face. “I’m such a loser! Why would anyone wanna sleep with a two-bit sidekick like me anyway?” He bawled uncontrollably, placing his hands in his face.

“Don’t say that.” Amy consoled the orange fox, giving him a long hug, allowing his tears to drench her skirt. “I’m sure you’ll find love eventually.”

Tails froze as his chest rubbed against her skirt, the moisture from his tears seeping through her clothing and rolling down her own chest. He stepped back.

“What’s wrong, Tails?” Amy asked before looking down at herself. The salty tears made her breasts much more visible, poking through her red dress. She looked back at the fox, who was staring at the outline of her boobs. This made the hot-headed hedgehog quite angry.

“You pervert!” Amy reached for her Piko Piko Hammer and aimed it at the young fox. As she charged up her swing, she was restrained by Cream and Blaze, allowing the pink hedgehog time to cool down.

“I’m sorry, Amy. I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Tails said, hoping to undo the damage he caused.

“It’s okay, Tails,” Amy replied, peering over at the distressed kitsune. “You’re not like other guys…sex isn’t constantly on your mind. In fact…” She loosened herself from Cream and Blaze’s grasps and approached the fox. “…I think it’s time we show you the true pleasures of sex.”

“Amy, I—” Tails was interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

“What do you say girls?” Amy looked behind while embracing the orange fox. “Wanna help?”

“Sure!” Cream replied, a smile on her face. “I’d be more than glad to make Tails happy.”

“Count me in, too,” Blaze said, a smirk appearing on her face. “I haven’t had much action recently anyway. This should be fun.”

Amy led Tails to his bedroom upstairs, quietly tiptoeing to prevent Sonic from waking up. As they arrived to the room, each of the girls began giving Tails attention. Amy continued kissing the orange kitsune, complete with tongue and an embrace, while Cream hugged him from behind, rubbing his crotch area to make him hard while Blaze nibbled his neck from the side.

The girls looked down to reveal Tails’ hard cock. His face turned crimson red as he looked down as his member, never allowing anyone else, let alone women, to see his junk.

“I think he’s ready,” Amy said, pulling the fox to the bed, his butt landing softly on the mattress as the girls pushed his back down. His penis remained as hard as rock as he witnessed the girls join him in bed.

Amy began by gyrating her hips against the fox’s hard cock, the pink hedgehog still fully clothed. She entered into a passionate kiss, allowing the fox to explore her mouth with his tongue as she continued rubbing herself against the orange member, fully exposed for the girls’ pleasure. The penis rubbed against her panties under her red skirt, the pleasure growing exponentially as Tails began to feel the moisture from Amy’s vagina seep through her undergarments and make his penis wet.

“Hey, make some room, will you?” Blaze removed her white pants and panties, keeping her purple jacket over her torso as she rode Tails’ face, pressing her pussy against his mouth. “You know what to do, foxy boy.” He did, indeed: as Amy continued rubbing herself against his cock, Tails began licking Blaze’s clitoris, causing the cat to moan to pleasure as she placed her hands on either side of his head, preparing to hump his mouth.

All Tails could smell was the fragrance of Blaze’s pristine pussy, her vaginal fluids dripping into his mouth and onto his nose, causing the fox’s face to turn an even deeper shade of red as his tongue reached deeper into her nether region, a chain reaction that only made the purple cat fuck his muzzle even harder.

Cream watched from the side of the bed, unsure how to proceed. She was quite horny herself, as she could feel the moisture beginning to build in her panties under her orange skirt. She reached a hand down and started caressing her pussy as she watched the show in front of her unfold.

Amy looked to her right to find the young rabbit moaning in pleasure as her finger entered her vagina.

“Hey, we forgot about Cream!” Amy exclaimed, stopping her gyrating movements and getting off the orange kitsune. Blaze removed herself from Tails’ face as well, leaving the fox lying on the bed, panting for breath as his penis dripped with precum and muzzle dripped with the cat’s vaginal fluids. His penis twitched at the sight of the young rabbit masturbating, a fantasy which he has long envisioned but never actually thought would come to fruition.

“Now it’s your turn.” Amy lightly pushed Cream forward, allowing her to kneel down on the bed, her face close to the orange penis. “Have you ever given head before?”

“Well…” Cream’s voice was a bit shaky as she looked away from the others in embarrassment, blushing profusely. “I’ve only been fucked in the pussy before…I’ve never had any control in bed.”

“That settles it!” Amy replied, patting the young rabbit on her delicate ass. “I think it’s time for you to give Tails a pleasuring of a lifetime.”

Cream stared at the erect cock, observing how the penis and testicular sack twitched every so often, the member moving up and down to the rhythm of Tails’ breathing.

Finally, the nervous rabbit placed her right hand on the base of the penis and began jacking it off a little bit, causing the orange fox to moan in pleasure, more precum dripping from the tip of his penis. Cream licked her lips as she tasted his head, followed by licking around the entire shaft like a lollipop. Tails moaned even louder.

“Just…like that, Cream.” Tails’ breathing became heavier as he looked down at the rabbit.

After stroking his member a few more times, she placed his hard cock into her mouth, making an audible gag noise as she slowly pushed it deep down her throat.

“You don’t want to overdo it, Cream,” Blaze suggested, sitting on the opposite side of the bed with Amy, hoping to use this opportunity to coach the young rabbit on proper oral etiquette. “You want to saver his manhood, not going too fast as to make him cum right away, but also not going too slow either.”

Cream nodded, unable to produce any words due to the penis in her mouth. She proceeded to move her face forward, her small lips rubbing against Tails’ cock as she used a hand to stabilize the base of his penis, moaning even louder than before.

“Shall we join them?” Amy asked the purple cat. She nodded in agreement as they both took their positions. Amy pulled down her underwear and got on top of Tails, placing her ass in his face in a 69 position. Meanwhile, Blaze began pulling down Cream’s moist panties and started eating her out, the bed long enough to accommodate all these sex acts simultaneously.

“Go ahead, Tails,” Amy said, waving her butt in his face. “Time for dessert.” Tails didn’t need to be told twice; as her ass approached his muzzle, the fox opened his mouth wide open, eager to pleasure Sonic’s girlfriend. He stuck his tongue into her womanhood and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer to his muzzle as he pushed his mouth further into her pussy, causing the pink hedgehog to moan. Her mouth was wide open, and her tongue dangled from her lips, as she emitted lewd orgasmic noises.

“Blaze, I…” Cream began to say, removing her mouth from Tails’ cock out of the sudden pleasure she felt below her waist. “It’s too much!”

“Don’t be silly,” the cat replied, licking the rabbit’s cream from her lips. “Focus on pleasuring Tails as I make you orgasm. It is the proper training for sexual multitasking.” Blaze was always serious, even in bed.

“Okay…” Cream placed her mouth back on Tails’ penis as the cat pressed her face deeper into her pussy, spreading her legs out and arcing her back for a better angle. Cream let out orgasmic noises through the dick in her mouth as she continued pleasuring Tails’ orange cock.

Meanwhile, while they were going at it in Tails’ room, the blue hedgehog awoke from his slumber, hearing the floor shake above.

“What’s with all the commotion?” Sonic stretched his arms and got up from the sofa. He walked up the stairs and stopped at Tails’ bedroom door, hearing his little brother and multiple girls having sexual intercourse. Curious, Sonic peeked through the keyhole to see his four friends in bed. Blaze’s purple ass was the most exposed, pussy juices dripping from her womanhood as she pleasured Cream’s vagina. Meanwhile, Cream was giving Tails oral as the young fox ate Amy out, the pink hedgehog riding his face with enthusiasm.

“Must be a birthday surprise,” Sonic said to himself. “I won’t spoil it…but that doesn’t mean I can’t have any fun of my own.” He looked down to see his hard penis, already dripping with precum as it inadvertently pressed against the bedroom door. He stroked it while continuing to look through the keyhole, turned on by the sight before him.

“Ughhh…ughhhh.” Sonic’s moaning became louder as he pounded his tuna even harder.

Blaze’s triangular ears twitched as she heard a disturbance from the hallway. “Hey, I thought I heard something outside.” Everyone stopped pleasuring each other and faced the door, Tails lifting his head up, licking Amy’s lady cum from his lips. Blaze slowly approached the door, the fapping noise stopping as they heard a swoosh in the hallway outside. She opened the door but found nobody.

“Hmmm…” Blaze took a whiff of the air, smelling a salty tinge before reaching down and observing a white splotch of liquid on the door. She placed a gloved finger on the sticky substance and licked it.

“Tastes like…Sonic’s semen.” She lifted herself up and went to the living room. “Alright Sonic! We know you’ve been eavesdropping. The gig is up!” Sonic came out from behind the sofa, his cock still erect.

“Heh…looks like ya caught me.” Still in heat, Blaze quickly grabbed Sonic’s arm and yanked him upstairs, throwing him to the bed back first next to his younger brother.

“Hiya Tails!” Sonic said, looking over at the orange kitsune, eying his erect cock. “Looks like you’ve been having fun.”

“Heheh…” Tails giggled like a school girl while rustling the hair on the back of his head, blushing from embarrassment. Before they could discuss further, Amy interrupted the conversation.

“Alright everyone, if anyone is going to fuck Sonic, it’s gonna be me!” She removed her dress and bra, exposing her naked body to the party before hopping on top of her blue lover and planting his penis into her vagina. They both moaned in pleasure as the pink hedgehog began fucking her self-described boyfriend.

“Cream,” Blaze said, turning to the young bunny, “I think it’s only appropriate that you take Tails’ virginity, don’t you think?” She pulled up her skirt, undoing her blue tie as her small figure was exposed. Tails gulped while taking in the beauty of her lewd body, her breasts coming in rather well as a young adult, despite remaining relatively short.

The purple cat lifted Cream up, grabbing her by the ass as she brought her back to the bed and lifted her pussy slightly above Tails’ orange penis. “Are you ready, Cream?” She nodded, looking as nervous as the young kitsune directly below her. With that, Blaze pressed her body down by applying pressure to her waste, causing Tails’ penis to enter Cream’s nether regions, making squishy noises as Cream began riding his hard cock. Both Tails and Cream screamed in pleasure before the young bunny proceeded to ride his penis on her own.

Blaze looked on as her friends enjoyed the time of their lives. Sonic’s hands were tightly grasping onto Amy’s ass as she moaned in pleasure, fucking the blue hedgehog hard. Cream, meanwhile, took things a bit more slowly, planting her hands on Tails’ chest and arcing her back while humping the young kitsune at a steady rhythm. Unable to help herself, Blaze ripped her dress off and began fondling her breasts and massaging her womanhood, the vaginal liquid dripping to the floor as she rapidly inserted and removed multiple fingers from her pussy at once.

Sonic looked over at his younger brother. “How ya…ughh…doin’, Tails?”

“Ughhh…ughhh…gonna….ughhh…cum soon…” Tails struggled to say, his eyes locked on Cream’s beautiful face as his mouth remained wide open, his tongue dangling from his lips. Using this as an opportunity, the young bunny arced her back even more and kissed the fox on the lips while fucking his manhood faster, albeit not as fast as Amy, who had the element of experience on her side.

“Same here…ughhh…little guy.” Sonic looked back up at Amy, who was lovingly staring at her blue boyfriend as sweat rolled down her chest, making her bouncing breasts shimmer in the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

“I’m cumming!” All four said in unison as they squirted their sexual liquids at the same time. Cream’s small pussy could hardly contain Tails’ salty seed, his excess semen exploding out of her vagina like an erupting volcano. Amy’s pussy better held Sonic’s semen, although it eventually started dripping out after several seconds, coating the blue hedgehog’s testicles.

The two girls fell onto their partners, the orange and blue penises slipping out of Amy and Cream’s pussies as they snuggled together. After resting for a few moments, Cream looked up to find Blaze happily staring back at them, cum covering her gloved hands.

“Umm…what about Blaze, Ms. Rose?”

Amy looked up at the purple cat. “Ohh yeah, I almost forgot! Come on guys, lets reward her for being so patient!”

With that, the four Mobians approached the cat, who stepped away with arms forward. “What’re you going to do to me?”

“Oh, you’ soon find out, Blaze,” Amy replied, pulling her in for a tight embrace, kissing her on the lips. The two women explored the crevasses of each other’s mouths, their pussies rubbing lewdly against each other. Blaze felt Sonic’s warm cum rubbing against her pussy, still dripping from Amy’s womanhood as they made out, turning her on even more.

While Cream watched this sexual display of womanly love, Sonic beckoned Tails over the other side of the room, opening a dresser drawer to reveal a bottle of lube.

“You haven’t tried anal before, right?” Sonic asked Tails.

“Ummm…” Tails played with his fingers, staring down at his feet as his penis grew once more from the thought of having sex once again. “I’ve seen it online, but I haven’t done it myself.”

“Well today’s your luck day!” Sonic threw the bottle at Tails, his younger brother fumbling to catch it in his moist hands. “Just apply some of this stuff up Blaze’s ass, and coat your dick with it, and you should be ready!”

Giving his older brother a thumbs up, the young fox took his position behind Blaze, dropping to his knees in order to get a better view of her sexy ass. He opened the bottle and dripped some of the lube onto his fingers. He used his other hand to spread her left butt cheek, exposing her delicate asshole.

“Well…here goes nothing.” Tails gently inserted his finger up Blaze’s ass, which caused the purple cat to squeal in pleasure, pulling away from Amy’s passionate kiss to look behind, revealing the young fox playing with her asshole.

“I never said you could fuck me there!” Her face was crimson red as her body tensed up, Tails’ finger stuck up her asshole as she clinched in surprise.

“Oh yeah?” Tails replied, grinning as he led the cat to the bed, able to tug the finger out of her bum. “I have a feeling you’ll enjoy this.”

Blaze didn’t feel compelled to fight back. After all, it _was_ his birthday. She allowed the horny fox to force her on her belly and arc her back, allowing her ass to wag in Tails’ face.

“Here I go!” After applying some lube to his penis, massaging it all over his hard cock, the orange kitsune slowly inserted his manhood up Blaze’s ass. “Ughh…you’re…so…tight…” The purple cat didn’t respond, instead making orgasmic noises, tongue sticking out as she moaned in pleasure.

“Time for some teamwork!” Sonic exclaimed, hopping into bed facing Blaze and Tails, his blue penis fully erect once more. He slowly fit it into Blaze’s mouth, her tongue gliding it down her throat with ease.

With that, the two brothers had their way with the sexy cat. Tails continued plowing her tight asshole, her butt cheeks clapping each time he forced his orange penis into her body. Meanwhile, Sonic increased his speed, securing himself by placing his hands on Blaze’s head. Of course, while Sonic fucked her mouth, he pulled her head closer to her for maximum effectiveness.

While Cream jealously looked at her purple friend getting DP’d by the handsome men before her, Amy approached the bunny from behind. “Why should Blaze have all the fun?” Amy whispered into her ear, Cream blushing over the ticklish feeling that the pink hedgehog’s warm breath had on her sensitive ear. Amy spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss, both girls getting lost in each other’s mouths.

Amy picked Cream up and placed her on the bed next to Blaze, who was still getting fucked by the brotherly duo, saliva dripping off her chin and vaginal liquid pouring out of her pussy as she experienced her first anal orgasm. Blaze came so hard that her pussy juices squirted in all directions, plastering Cream and Amy as they began making out.

The pink hedgehog took a sample of Blaze’s cum from her side and observed it. With a sly grin on her face, she stuck the same finger into Cream’s tight pussy, the young rabbit moaning pleasure. “I think she’s ready,” Amy said, as she materialized a double-sided dildo from hammerspace and put her side on, securing it over her waste and pushing one end deep up her pussy, moaning in pleasure in the process.

“Amy, what’re y—”. Cream was unable to finish her question, instead moaning in ecstasy as the pink hedgehog began to fuck her with the other side of the dildo. The young bunny wrapped her small arms and legs around Amy’s waste as she continued plowing her, turning on the vibration mode to increase the pleasure. Amy nibbled her neck as Cream looked over at Blaze, who was on all fours as the men were preparing to cum.

“Okay Tails, on my mark…one…two…three!”

Sonic and Tails came simultaneously, the blue blur’s seed shooting down Blaze’s throat while the orange fox’s sperm filled her tight asshole. While Blaze was able to expertly swallow all of Sonic’s semen, she was unable to contain Tails’ sperm as it formed a small waterfall coming out of her ass, splashing down to the bedsheet below.

“Amy…ughhh,” Cream said between labored breaths, staring into her eyes as she continued humping her nether region. “I’m…gunna…ughhh.”

“Me too, Cream,” Amy replied, both of their faces crimson red as they shared one last kiss, their tongues massaging each other as they came at the same time. The two friends moaned into each other’s mouths as their lady cum splashed up against the ends of their dildos, dripping through and creating yet a bigger mess on the poor kitsune’s mattress.

The five friends were now lying in a pile on the bed, panting heavily as they recovered from a passionate round of group sex.

“This was the best birthday gift ever!” Tails exclaimed, raising his arms up in excitement.

“If you thought _that_ was good,” Amy replied, “get a load of what we’ll have in store for you next year.”

“And maybe if you behave,” Sonic added, slapping his younger brother on his round ass, “maybe I’ll invite you to my after-party birthday surprise.” The group of five laughed merrily as they continued resting on the soaked bed, their bodies covered in each other’s juices as they entered a deep slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave a review, or if you have any suggested areas for improvement, let me know as well.**

**This story idea was proposed by _The Cyborg Fox_ on FanFiction.net. If you’d like to request a smut fic, feel free to send me a PM! More details can be found on my profile. **

**Last but not least: I am continuing my work on _The Foxy-Batty Switch_ , so stay tuned!**


End file.
